taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donha
'''Donha is one of the main protagonists of Tai Chi Chasers and is a member of the Tigeroid species. He is a large young man with a love for fun and a big appetite. He is a member of the Tai Chi Chasers, helping his friends find the Tai Chi symbols before the Dragonoids. He is voiced by Greg Abby in the dub. His Tai Chi skills include Byoek (Wall) and Seok (Stone) Tai Chi attacks. Appearance Donha is a large character, the tallest member of the Tai Chi Chasers. He has black eyes and spiky dark green color hair with big eyebrows. He mostly wears a pair of blue overalls over a light blue undershirt and light blue sneakers. His Activator is clipped on the left side of his overalls. When Donha changes into his Tigeroid state, he bears tiger stripes under his eyes and on his arms. His hair also becomes longer and more spiky than before. Personality Donha is a fun loving guy and loyal friend to the other Tigeroids on the team. Though his mission is to find the Tai Chi symbols, he sometimes is seen goofing off with Tori or eating. Donha has a very big apettite that matches his large stature. He also has a great vast knowledge of how to combine Tai Chi symbols and how to find one when it is close by. And just like his dedication to his friends, his Tai Chi symbol wall can protect them when they find themselves under attack. When he finds himself in serious trouble while protecting a friend, he fights on with all his heart. While together with Jahara when he thought she had amnesia, Donha reveals a little about his previous life, mentioning he has a little brother waiting for him back home on the Tigeroid homeworld. Biography Meeting Rai Donha first appeared alongside his friends on Earth after giving the Dragonoids the slip in search of a Tai Chi character. But to Sena's displeasure, he and Tori ditched her to go off on their own. Despite Donha liking the idea of goofing off with Tori, he's the only to worry that Sena will be furious when she finds out. He sits close by when Tori decides to enter the Thump Tower contest before they both have to leave to save Finn and Sena from Garnia. With Donha and Tori back, Garnia is outsmarted and beaten, washed away by Sena's Tai Chi. She was about to dish out punishment before they sensed Rai, a newly awakened Tigeroid, was being attacked by Luka. Donha lent a hand in attacking Luka, knocking him out with his Seok character. After Rai is brought aboard the Tigeroid ship, Donha is the first to greet Rai and try to make him feel comfortable about the whole ordeal. Of all the members of the Tai Chi Chasers, Donha was the first that Rai slowly liked at first. He also helped Rai understand the Tai Chi characters and how they work with one another, becoming his teacher in Tai Chi. The two later were sent on a mission into an unnamed city to find the Tai Chi symbol Yang (Bell). But stuck with Donha, Rai was forced to follow him around as he started eating from every place in town. However, he shows how the Tai Chi symbol tried to get their attention by following the bell ringing caused by it to the town's church. However, they found themselves attacked by Ave and his group of robot soldiers. Rai is trapped in the Tai Chi cage while Donha uses his Byoek symbol to attack. But one of his rocks ends up targeted by the enemy's Tai Chi symbol, causing it to grow in both size and weight, almost crushing Donha as he struggled to protect the trapped Rai. Its not until Tori and the others come into the picture that Donha's luck turns around and he and Rai defeat the Dragonoid and obtain the symbol. After Rai becomes good friends with everyone on the Chasers, he is seen hanging around Donha and Tori the most. Under Convergences During a mission to recover the Dream Tai Chi card, Donha's dream is revealed to be eating an endless mountain of food. When it shifts to nightmares, Donha's worst nightmare is the food trying to eat him. On another mission to recover the Forget Tai Chi card, the Chasers discover a memory loss Jahara after losing their friends Sena, Finn and Tori to the power of the card. Donha insists that they bring Jahara aboard the airship with their ill friends and tries to have her help out with chores he has around the airship. Throughout it all, Donha seems to be forming a good friendship with Jahara and even tells her how he uses a special flower scent to help him fall asleep at night. He is hurt when he later finds out Jahara faked amnesia to come aboard the ship and steal the cards, under orders from Mischa, but is surprised to see her refusing to follow orders. After working together with his friends to drive away Ave, he watches in sadness as Jahara uses her own Tai Chi to warp her and Ave away. On his next mission to get the Time Tai Chi, he wound up flung back to the Ice Age with Tori and Finn while Rai and Sena landed in Rai's childhood. They were last seen surrounded by mammoths until the convergence was stopped and the Chasers reunited in the future. Operation Dragon Strike On the Chasers mission to get the tai chi characters from the Luftdrake, D onha was there, using his wall tai chi to protect the Chasers from the lightning. Later at phase 2 when he met the masked warrior, he also didn't want to believe her at first, but the then was convinced in a surprised way when Rai and Finn said she was a Tigeroid. When the Chasers rushed in the Luftdrake, Donha was there protecting his friends with is wall tai chi. Out of no where "monster" Jahara appeared. Jahara tied all the Chasers up in threads then attacked Garnia. Although Donha knew it was dangerous, he stepped up and reminded Jahara about her time on the Tiger airship (which helped cure Jahara). After the mission was accomplished he was standing next to Sena being congratulated with the Chasers for saving the Tigeroids lives. Later, when the Chasers finished their mission to bust the Luftdrake, Donha was see fighting along with Sena against Lita and Terra . They fought for a while until they planned a sneak attack on them, turning them into dolls. Like the rest of the chasers, Donha was shocked to hear Rai being accused of being a draganoid spy. When the chasers heard that Rai was sentenced to petrified, he and the rest of the chasers decided to rescue him. After holding off some tigeroid soldiers as well as Sena's sisters, he and the others managed to escape to Suhn with Rai. Category:Tigeroid Category:Main Characters Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Member of the Tai Chi Chasers Category:Protagonist Category:Males